Line and Love
by kyleemin 1523
Summary: Love Story - nya seorang Natsu Dragneel
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna! makasih buat teman - teman yang mau nge-review fic gaje ku. aku sangat menghargainya karena aku semakin menjadi lebih berusaha untuk membuat fic menjadi lebih baik berhubung masih author baru hehehe...! "

Line and Love

by: Kyleemin 1523

Disclaimer: Hiro mashima

Aku tak akan pernah bisa membayangkan akan bertemu dengannya lagi. ok, biar aku jelaskan dari awal !

Nama ku Natsu Dragneel. aku adalah murid kelas 2 di Fairy Tail High School dan juga seorang pemain basket terkenal di sekolah. banyak gadis – gadis yang menyukai ku. tapi, tetap saja tak ada satu pun yang menjadi perhatian ku karena aku tak bisa melupakan sosok seorang gadis tiga tahun lalu sangat ku sukai.

Lucy Heartfilia adalah nama gadis itu. orang pertama yang meluluhkan hati ku untuk pertama kali. namun di saat aku mengetahui bahwa Lucy juga menyukai ku, aku malah menolaknya dan aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa hari itu, adalah hari terakhir aku berteu dengannya. Lucy pindah sekolah karena perkerjaan ayahnya. saat sejak itu, aku selalu menyesali perasaan ku terhadapnya dan mencoba melupakan Lucy.

* * *

Seperti biasanya, aku selalu mengikuti latihan basket dengan Gray dan Gajeel.

" hey Gray, Gajeel, mau menghabiskan waktu di rumah ku? ada game baru di rumah ku "

" sorry bro, aku ada janji dengan Levi kencan hari ini " ucap Gajeel. aku lalu melihat ke arah Gray yang sedang menghabiskan sebotol air mineral dingin di tangannya. " sorry, aku juga ada janji kencan dengan Juvia " tambah Gray.

aku hanya bisa menarik nafas dan segera pulang. aku masih mendengar Gajeel berteriak ke arah ku dengan mengatakan "HEY NATSU! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU MENJADI SEORANG JOMBLOWAN? SESEKALI CARILAH PACAR, LISANNA MASIH MENUNGGU MU! " diikuti tawa dari Gray. aku tetap berjalan pergi tanpa merespon mereka sedikit pun.

Aku akui, hidup seperti seorang jomblowan terkadang sungguh menyedihkan. pergi kemana - mana sendiri dan jika di hari - hari special seperti valentine, aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan cokelat special dari orang yang kita sukai.

di tengah - tengah sibuk memikirkan sudah keberapa sekian aku menjadi jombloan, seseorang menghentikan langkah ku dari belakang. dia adalah Loki,lelaki paling _playboy_ terkenal di Fairy Tail High School. terkadang aku juga iri dengannya yang dengan mudah mendapatkan orang yang di sukainya meskipun aku tidak ingin virus playboy-nya loki tertular ke pada ku.

" kau Loki, ada apa? "

" Natsu, kau pasti tidak akan percaya! "

" apa? " tanya ku penasaran. Loki pun melanjutkan perkataannya

" Lucy, dia kembali! " jawab loki.

Bagai mendapat bonus extra seperti salah satu game online yang sering ku mainkan, aku terdiam atas ucapan loki bahwa lucy kembali. kau tahu? aku tak bisa menggambarkannya karena aku sangat merindukannya. aku bohong jika aku berhasil melupakannya selama tiga tahun.

" dari mana kau tahu loki? "

" aku bertemu dengannya di kantor kepala sekolah. minggu ini lucy akan menjadi murid baru di sekolah ini.. Hey Natsu! aku belum selesai menjelaskannya sengan mu " ucap Loki agak kesal karena aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya menuju kantor kepala sekolah.

tepat di depan ruang kantor kepala sekolah. aku melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan kunciran pita bewarna pink di rambutnya.

" Lucy! " aku memanggilnya. " kau masih ingat dengan ku? aku Natsu Dragneel "

" Natsu? aku tidak tahu "

" HEE...?! "

* * *

nggak banyak komentar selain bilang " silahkan tunggu episode ke 2 berikutnya " yang membuat para pembaca bilang _" pede amat sih! "_. so, jangan lupa review fic gaje ini ya... hehe!


	2. Chapter 2

HuFFT! akhirnya selesai juga endingnya. gak ku sangka ada yang pada nunggu cerita lanjutannya. padahal cerita ku kayaknya masih banyak kekurangannya. tapi aku ucapkan makasih buat semuanya...!

Line and Love Part 2

By: Kyleemin 1523

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

" k-kau benar benar tidak tahu tentang ku?! ayolah Lucy, coba kau ingat – ingat lagi kau itu kenal dengan ku. kita juga teman satu bangku saat smp dulu" ucapku masih tetap meyakinkannya. namun lucy hanya menggelengkan kepala dan berkata " aku benar – benar tidak kenal dengan mu, mungkin lucy yang kau maksud bukan aku " dan pergi begitu saja di tengah – tengah aku yang asik ber-'oh' ria.

" WHOOOI NATSU! " ucap Loki yang mengagetkan ku. "mau sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sini ?"

" kau tahu, Loki? sepertinya lucy benar - benar lupa dengan ku " jawab ku. Loki pun tertawa sambil menepuk pundak kiri ku sambil berkata " ayolah, natsu! ini sudah tiga tahun lamanya. tentu saja dia lupa dengan beberapa temannya "

" ok, i'ts fine! tapi aku tetap tidak akan secepat itu menyerah. lucy pasti ingat dengan ku dan aku tahu persis tentang seorang lucy " ucap ku kembali bersemangat diikuti anggukan loki.

ya, ini sudah tiga tahun lamanya. sangat jarang jika seseorang mengingat teman - teman lamanya dan aku akan mencoba meyakinkan Lucy bahwa dia mengenali ku.

* * *

Malamnya, aku benar – benar tidak bisa memejamkan mata ku. aku masih terus menerus memikirkan lucy. beruntung besok adalah hari minggu.

_Meww… Guk! Guk! Meww… Guk! Guk!_

berkali – kali dering ponsel ku terus berbunyi. dengan malas, aku menjawab telepon yang masuk.

" yo Natsu! kau sudah tidur? " tanya loki.

" ah… si playboy rupanya, ada apa kau menghubungi ku malam – malam begini? "

" BAKA NATSU! sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu! " teriak Loki yang membuatku hampir menjatuhkan ponsel ku karena kaget.

" maaf…, maaf…, cepatlah! aku sudah sangat mengantuk!" (author:lho?)

" aku ingin menjelaskan tentang ucapan ku yang terputus tadi siang. mulai senin ini, Lucy akan menjadi murid baru di kelas kita. bye pinky boy! " ucap loki.

Baka Loki! padahal aku sudah merasa mulai mengantuk. tapi rasa kantuk itu pun malah menghilang begitu saja. aku sangat berdebar – debar menanti Lucy di kelas ku, melihat cantiknya Lucy, dan aku ingin sekali berbicara dengannya.

Haa…h! andaikan hari bisa di ganti. aku ingin menganti hari minggu dengan hari senin.

Loki tidak bohong, murid baru di kelas ku memang Lucy. meskipun aku sedikit kecewa ketika wali kelas ku malah menempatkan Lucy di bangku dekat Loki, Erza, dan Wendy padahal bangku di samping ku juga kosong. HUH!'

Lucy yang ku lihat kini sangat berbeda dari tiga tahun yang lalu. tidak seperti di smp, sangat lugu dan polos. tapi kini Lucy lebih terbuka dan lebih dewasa. aku sangat bersyukur kini aku bisa melihat senyum manisnya Lucy yang juga sangat ku rindukan. merasa di perhatikan oleh ku, lucy pun menoleh ke arah ku yang membuat erza, loki, dan teman – teman di barisan itu juga ikut menoleh.

" h-hay L-Lucy! " ucapku menyapanya sambil terbata – bata. jantungku rasanya berdebar – debar tapi aku tetap berusaha agar terlihat biasa di hadapan yang lain.

" kau yang waktu itu kan? tidak ku sangka ternyata kau teman sekelas ku "

" jadi kau kenal Natsu, Lucy? " tanya Gajeel. aku menunggu jawaban dari Lucy, berharap dia ingat dengan ku sedikit… saja!

_"COME ON! LUCY, BERITAHU GAJEEL KITA TEMAN SEKELAS SAAT SMP! " _aku bersorak dalam hati.

_PRAAAK!' _bagai kaca retak, aku mendengar jawaban Lucy. " tidak, hanya kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya di depan kantor kepala sekolah"

* * *

seminggu telah berlalu sejak Lucy di kelas ku, aku berusaha untuk menjadi teman akrab dengannya. ku kira Lucy memang tidak kenal ku karena tiga tahun lamanya tidak ku berfikir sepertinya aku salah, ketika ku sadari teman - teman di sekeliling ku seperti Erza, Levi, Wendy, dan Gray yang juga teman satu smp ku. Lucy tidak lupa dengan mereka. seolah – olah, Lucy seperti membuat sebuah garis pembatas dengan ku. entahlah!

aku juga menyadari, seharusnya aku memang mendapatkan hal ini karena aku tidak membalas cintanya saat tiga tahun yang lalu. aku pun mulai menjaga jarak dengannya. aku takut menyakiti hatinya lagi.

* * *

" Natsu, aku punya dua tiket nonton konser band. kau mau menemani ku kan malam ini? "

" maaf Lucy, hari ini ada latihan basket " ucap ku menolah tawaran Lucy. padahal aku sangat bosan untuk latihan hari ini. terpaksa lah…!'

di saat latihan…

" whoi Natsu! ada yang mencari mu tuh! " teriak salah satu teman ku dari dean pintu.

aku menghampiri seseorang yang mencari ku karena aku mengira adalah Lisanna yang seperti biasa.

" Lucy? kau belum pulang?! " aku terkejut karena orang yang mencari ku bukan Lisanna. melainkan Lucy.

" kau mau menemani ku nonton konser atau tidak?! " tanya Lucy langsung _to the point_.

" Lucy, hari ini aku sangat si…"

" aku maunya nonton konser dengan mu. kau mau atau tidak?! akhir – akhir ini kau selalu menjauhi ku. KAU KENAPA?!" bentak Lucy terhadap ku.

" harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa. kau ingat dengan Levi, Erza, dan Lainnya. kenapa aku tidak ?! ataukah karena aku pernah menolak mu? bukan begitu Lucy? "

" kau bicara apa? aku tidak mengerti, natsu " lucy tetap memperlihatkan wajah kebingungannya.

sekarang aku benar – benar kecewa dengannya. aku memutuskan umtuk kembali ke ruangan club basket. Lucy menahan tangan kanan ku membuat ku berhenti dan menghadap ke arahnya yang kini menundukkan kepala. ya, Lucy menangis!

" aku bohong! aku bohong Natsu! sebenarnya aku ingat semua tentang mu. dulu, kita sangat sulit sekali untuk berteman akrab dan aku sangat merindukan mu selama ini. aku berpura – pura tidak mengenal mu agar aku bisa bersama dengan mu. aku tidak ingin mendengar kata kau menolak ku lagi natsu, aku tidak mau! "

aku terdiam. saat itu aku memang konyol! aku menolaknya hanya karena 'gugup'. ucapan ku sangat bertolak belakang dengan hati ku.

" maaf Lucy, aku sangat gugup saat itu. mulai sekarang, terbuka lah dengan ku. dari dulu aku memang benar – benar menyukai mu " aku pun memeluk Lucy yang masih menangis

* * *

Nama ku Natsu Dragneel. dan sekarang aku adalah pacarnya Lucy, teman sebangku ku waktu di smp. dulu, aku selalu bertanya - tanya bagaimana rasanya jika seseorang yang kita cintai memberikan cokelat special di hari valentine. kini aku mengerti, meskipun sangat sulit untuk mengungkapkannya lewat kata – kata.

END

* * *

jangan lupa review ya...! semua review kalian sangat berarti bagi ku... :)


End file.
